


Freudian Slips

by tonyryker



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyryker/pseuds/tonyryker
Summary: Everyone on the Enterprise made surrogate families, but Bones never expected Chekov to slip up like that





	

Being away from home was hard for anyone. Especially for 5 years. It was something everyone on the Enterprise struggled with. From Spock to Kirk to Bones, even Scotty who claimed the Enterprise was his home missed Earth. But Chekov was only 17. It was a little harder because he wasn’t just taken away from home, he was taken away from his parents for the first time in his life. For 5 years. They had been there for every birthday, and now he’d be coming back 22. 

Most people adapted by making surrogate families. Kirk and Spock were a pretty well known thing. Bones was known to dabble from person to person as he needed the company. But recently he had been letting Chekov stay in his quarters a few nights a week. The kid was really cuddly. He’d bury his head in Bones’s neck when they had sex. He’d try to hold Bones’s hand, too. The kid just seemed to be too tired to let him leave after it all. So Bones let him stay. Something in him liked how protective he got to be. He liked seeing Chekov so vulnerable. He missed getting to take care of someone else. Protecting someone. Someone needing him. 

Chekov liked the praise. Liked being held. He liked how he would hold him so protectively. Like nothing in the world could hurt him right now. Bones was always telling him he’s a good boy. That he was Bones’s good boy. That made him twitch whenever he said it. It sparked something in him. He liked being someone’s. Liked belonging. He liked knowing exactly what to do. With Bones, he did. He knew how to make Bones come. How to make him feel good. He knew exactly how to get the praise he wanted from Bones. 

Chekov let his throat relax and Bones pushed himself further into his mouth. Chekov bobbed back up, running his tongue left and right as he did. Bones shuddered and mumbled a “fucking shit kid” under his breath. He knotted his hands in the curly hair atop Chekov’s head, making Chekov keep him in his throat for a few seconds. Chekov hummed in content as he licked left and right at the base of Bones’s shaft. Bones hand went loose as his back bucked ever so slightly. Chekov came back up and wiped his lip, crawling up Bones to leave a hickey on his collar bone. 

“Where the fuck did you learn that?” Bones mumbled. 

“Is something I thought would feel good” Chekov preened. Bones nodded. Bones took Chekov’s member in his hand and Chekov gasped every so slight. “Oh daddy” He mumbled. He froze. Bones froze, letting his hand fall. 

“What?” 

“Iz nothing.” Chekov tried, going to kiss Bones again. Bones stopped. 

“No that’s not nothing. You called me Daddy…” 

Chekov sighed. “Iz nothing, I promise. It just slipped.” 

“I mean I’m not surprised to hear it. The way you bury your head in my neck and hold my hand. Is that what you want? You want your Daddy to fuck you like I do?” Bones said, lowering his voice to try and turn Chekov back on. He wasn’t going to lie. He liked seeing the kid like that. He didn’t think he would ever be calling him daddy, but maybe it would play to his advantage. “You want your Daddy to touch you? To kiss you?” Chekov bit his lip and Bones turned on his side to roll over and hover over Chekov. He dipped his head down and placed his lips on Chekovs, hearing Chekov let out a shallow breath. “Is that what you want darlin’?” Chekov just bit his lip again. Bones lifted his head and turned Chekov’s face upwards with his thumb. “Hey. Look at Daddy when he’s talking to you. Is that what you want baby?” Chekov nodded. “Good boy~” He hummed, placing a kiss to Chekov’s temple. 

Bones took Chekov’s arm and gently flipped him over, grabbing his hand and holding it behind his back. “If you wanted to call me daddy all you had to do was ask darlin’. Im open minded. Or I like to think.” Bones put his weight on Chekov’s back as he grabbed the lube from the night stand, and put some on his prick before sliding himself into Chekov. Chekov pushed his face into the bed and groaned with pleasure. “You like that baby?” Bones asked. Chekov nodded. “Answer me”

“Yes daddy” Chekov replied, muffled by the bed. 

“Good boy~” Bones started angling his thrusts to hit Chekov’s prostate every time. Chekov turned his head onto his side. Chekov rocked his hips backwards to meet Bones with every thrust. Bones smirked; “You know how I liked it” Bones praised. Chekov smiled every so slightly. He felt the warmth build in his core as he came on Bones’s bed, his back arching as Bones rode out his orgasm. Chekov would swear up and down to this day that he saw stars as he came that day. He had never come without being touched before. Chekov’s body tightening added the friction Bones needed, and Bones moaned as he came inside Chekov, collapsing onto the bed next to him. Chekov moved his head to the other side to look at Bones’s face. Bones smiled. 

“Hi” Chekov murmured. 

“Hi yourself” Bones laughed. “Just a slip?”

“Mm. More or less, ja” He nodded. His eyes were starting to droop as he was coming down from the high. Bones rolled onto his back, opening his arm for Chekov to snuggle up to. 

“If you say so” Bones replied, placing a kiss to Chekov’s temple. “I’m assuming you’ll want more of that? I don’t think you’ve come that hard since we first had sex.” Chekov buried his face in Bones’s neck, a blush spreading across his face and neck.  
“If you’re okay with zat” He whispered. 

“Kid if it gets you off I can roll with it”


End file.
